test of manhood
by TrinityKnight93
Summary: One-Shot. After being introduced to Honoka's Parents, Hermit is Forced to prove himself to Her father in a series of challenges.


**I Do not own Kenichi. **

Hermit was walking down the street with Honoka after she beat him at a game of Othello for the ten thousandth time. Normally the bets are that he must take her to a restaurant, buy her some sweets, or just be with her for a day or two. However today was different, because he had to do for her was meet her parents.

Hermit: "Can I ask you a question?"

Honoka: "Sure."

Hermit: "With all of the times you could have had me do this, why did you decide today?"

Honoka: "Because my dad wanted to meet you for some reason, and would not quit bugging me until you come."

Instead of asking more questions hermit decided to think while still walking with her. He would do this often, because he was always questioning himself as to why he had feelings for Honoka. This time however he was wondering why her parents want to meet him.

Honoka: "Ok, we are here."

As they approached the door it swung open as Honoka's father Mototsugu Shirahama came out with his second best shotgun Maximilian while pointing it at Hermit at close range.

Mototsugu: "JUST WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HOLD MY DAUGHTER'S HAND LIKE THAT!"

Honoka: "DAD DON'T, HE IS THE FRIEND I TOLD YOU ABOUT!"

Motosugu: "WELL THEN, TASTE THE POWER OF MAXIMILIAN MY DAUGHTER'S BOYFRIEND!'

Hermit just quickly rushed in towards Mototsugu's body, which was a foot away. As he reached in Hermit grabbed the shotgun with one hand and used the other to strike Motosugu with a palm strike. Mototsugu fell back while letting go of the shot gun; Hermit on the other hand was jumping backwards with the shotgun in his hands.

Motosugu: "IMPOSSIBLE!"

Just then Motosugu was hit in the head with a ladle by his wife, who keeps hitting him multiple times. "HONEY, WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT THREATING PEOPLE WITH SEBASTIAN?" Saori yelled while still beating the head of her husband. "BUT I AM USING MAXIMILIAN." Motosugu explained. "I DON'T CARE IT IS THE SAME THING YOU IDOIT!" she yelled while giving Motosugu a big whack on the head. Hermit and Honoka were staring at them with a WTF look, which caused Saori to feel embarrassed.

Saori: "You must be Tanimoto?"

Hermit: "That's me."

Saori: "Sorry about all of this my husband can be a bit over portative at times."

Hermit: "It's fine, but at least I see where Honoka gets her annoying attitude from."

Honoka: "HAY!"

Saori: "Why don't you two come in side?"

Hermit: "What should I do with this?" he said while holding and pointing at the shotgun.

Saori: "I will take that and put it somewhere he can't find it."

Saori takes the shotgun and all three head inside the house. Motosugu wakes up and quickly walks inside.

* * *

About five minutes later Hermit and Honoka are sitting on the couch drinking tea, while Honoka's parents were sitting on the couch adjacent to the couch Honoka and Hermit were sitting on. After drinking the tea Hermit looked up at Motosugu who was giving Hermit a strange look.

Hermit: "What is with the look?"

Saori: "Honey quit looking at him like that, he is our guest."

Motosugu: "So you think you are good enough for my daughter boy."

Hermit: "Excuse me?"

Motosugu: "WELL IN ORDER TO DATE MY DAUGHTER YOU HAVE TO SHOW THAT YOU ARE A MAN!"

Saori: "HONEY!"

Honoka: "DAD STOP!"

Hermit: "I don't have to prove myself to you, and two we are not dating!"

Honoka: "Nacchi-san!"

Motosugu: "Oh I get it!"

Hermit: "Get what!"

Motosugu: "That you are afraid to prove you manliness to me, because I am more of a man than you. So you are giving up before you started."

Honoka: "OH NO!"

Saori: "What is wrong dear?"

Honoka: "Nacchi-san, never gives up."

Hermit: "BRING IT ON!"

Hermit gets up with a serious look, while Motosugu starts laughing.

Motosugu: "That is the spirit, there were suppose to be five tests you were to take with me too prove who the bigger man is. However since you just prove you are willing to not give up we will just do four. I will go first for all of the tests by the way, but enough talk let's get started."

* * *

Hermit and Motosugu were sitting across from each other with a table in-between them that had two jars of tomato paste on it. Motosugu picked up the jar and said "Real men must be strong, so in order to prove yourself you have to open the jar with the least amount of time." Motosugu begans to try to open one of the jars, while every vein in his body tenses. Hermit was giving him a WTF look while Motosugu looks like he is trying to take a dump. After 2 minutes he opens up the jar and takes a breather.

Motosugu: "Two minutes top that!"

Hermit grabs the unopened jar and opens it with no problem in under 5 seconds.

Motosugu: "This can't be."

Saori comes in the room and sees the two jars.

Saori: "WHY ARE THERE TWO OPEN JARS DO YOU TWO REALIZED HOW WASTEFUL THAT IS?"

Motosugu loses the color in his face collapses on the table.

Saori: "OH MY GOD SOME ONE CALL 9-1-1."

* * *

After being released from the hospital for a popped blood vessel Motosugu took his family and Hermit to the woods with an axe. They walked up to a tree and he explained things to Hermit.

Motosugu: "Real men must have great endurance, so in order to prove your endurance you must clop down a tree in the fastest time."

Saori: "Honey I don't think that is a great idea."

Honoka: "I agree you just got released from the hospital for a popped blood vessel."

Unfortunately he did not listen and started to clop the closest tree which took five minutes.

Motosugu: "TIMBER!"

The tree fell to the ground and Motosugu started to laugh with holding the axe to the ground.

Motosugu: "TOP THAT!"

Hermit walks to the closest tree which leaves Motosugu standing there confused.

Motosugu: "WAIT YOU FORGOT ABOUT THE AXE!"

Hermit: "I don't need it."

Hermit walks to the side of the tree and destroys the base of it with a palm strike. The tree falls on the trunk and falls towards Motosugu which causes him to throw the axe to the side and run. He yells at the top of his lungs while trying to get away but it falls on him.

* * *

After being released from the hospital again for a broken leg, he takes family and hermit to a fishing spot. Hermit is looking at him because he is using Crutches to walk to a seat. Saori handed Motosugu a fishing pole, while trying to hand hermit one.

Hermit: "No thanks."

Motosugu: "Wait how are you going to fish?"

Hermit: "By going into the water."

Motosugu: "Let me tell you something."

Hermit: "Just skip the real men garbage and get to the challenge."

Motosugu: "Very well the person to catch the most fish wins, and if you fill a bucket, talk to my wife and she will give you another, but I doubt you can catch any."

**Four Hours Later**

Motosugu: "Four buckets! With this much there is no way he can-"

Motosugu looks to the left and sees that Hermit filled up twenty buckets.

Motosugu: "WHO IS THIS GUY!"

Ranger: "What is going on?"

The park ranger walks down to them and sees the buckets filled with fish.

Ranger: "HAY DIDN'T YOU READ THE SIGN BEFORE YOU CAME HERE, IT SAYS NO FISHING!"

Everyone ran for it, while leaving Motosugu with the ranger. He tried to get up in his chair and grab his Crutches, which cause the ranger to pull out a Taser and yelled at him to stay down. He got up only to be Taserred, which after a couple of seconds caused him to fall to the ground.

* * *

After being release from the hospital again and sentenced to community service with Hermit, he took him to a Sauna for a final test.

Hermit: "Why are we at a Sauna?"

Motosugu: "For the final test."

Hermit: "Wait…OH HELL NO!"

Motosugu: "What afraid of Honoka finding out you having a little one, it is ok men never tell what they see in the Sauna."

Hermit: "IT IS NOT LITTLE!"

Motosugu: "THEN PROVE IT!"

Hermit takes off his towel, which causes Motosugu to drop his jaw at 'its' size.

Hermit: "THERE I HOPE YOU ARE HAPPY, BECAUSE I AM TRIED OF PROVING MYSELF TO YOUR STUPED MAN TEST! All IT HAS DONE IS WASTE MY TIME AND GOT ME 30 HOURS OF COMMUNITY SERVICE! I AM OUT OF HERE!"

Hermit puts the towel back on and leaves. Motosugu who was shocked after seeing that Hermit beats him in this test collapsed half an hour later do to dehydration and was taken to the Hospital yet again.


End file.
